1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-protecting airbag which is normally folded and housed in an upper edge of windows in the interior of vehicle, and is deployable to cover the interior side of the windows upon inflow of inflation gas.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, Japanese Patent No. 3110709 is illustrative of a head-protecting airbag which includes a plurality of vertical chambers in an area of a shielding portion inflatable with inflation gas.
In this conventional head-protecting airbag, each of the vertical chambers inflates by admitting inflation gas along the vertical direction upon deployment of the airbag. To paraphrase, each of the vertical chambers admits downward stream of inflation gas. With this arrangement, if an object like a vehicle occupant's head is positioned in a deployment area of one of the vertical chambers in the course of airbag deployment, especially if the object blocks an entire area of longitudinal width of the vertical chamber, the object may be subjected to considerable downward pressure along with inflow of inflation gas.